The Galaxy
The Galaxy as it is in the original Star Wars universe is well described on Wookiepedia, but this page serves to introduce new concepts used in my personal Star Wars games. Astrophysics for dummies Okay, you got me, I don't know anything about astrophysics, nor if what I want to relay here even applies to astrophysics - but according to my very limited knowledge, the center of a galaxy has a massive gravitational pull and also an extremely high density of mass (as in actual planets). Which of the two facts is reason for the other being true, I do not know. What you need to understand about a galaxy, is that there isn't just one of them, but that galaxies are so far apart, that it makes the prospect of travelling between them ridiculous, even in a universe where you can travel beyond light-speed. Another thing you need to know about a galaxy is that, while it seems gravitational pull does pull galaxies towards each other, and entire systems towards the core of the galaxy (or sometimes towards another galaxy!), the gravitational pulls from everywhere in many cases negates each other, but that the universe is ever expanding. More simple knowledge you need to get: Navigation in space is a complicated thing, which is why we tend to train astronauts pretty well. We don't really have an especially good way of doing this at the moment in real life, but in a space-age sci-fi fantasy setting, it's probable that there would be certain means for this. The prospects of "roads" might seem strange to you as soon as you move away from concepts such as land-based travel, but even at sea and in the air, planes and ships tend to pick the safest and shortest route, in the order. The same goes for space, obviously (or it would, if we had enough space travels under our belt as a species to be able to boast a statement like that). This means established travel routes in space would exist. There is a very high percentage of stars that do not have any planets in their system, and a very large percentage of those that do, do not have planets of interest in their system. The amount of planets that are actually interesting to look at from a common human's perspective can probably be listed very fast. In a galaxy where an ancient species performed psuedo magical terraforming across the galaxy, this is not the case though. Distances in the galaxy are measured in light-years and parsec. The Deep Core The Deep Core is difficult to travel, as it's full of black holes - this is why travelling a relatively short distance in the core (when drawing a straight line) can take the same amount of time as travelling from one end of the galaxy to the other, because of the many twists and turns one has to take in routes to get from A-B. There are very few travel routes that actually go through the deep core, and even fewer reasons to travel in there to begin with. The Deep Core houses a bunch of introvert and aloof mysterious species as well as a making good hiding grounds for military bases, illegal smuggling operations and research stations. Because of it's density, large portions of the deep core remain entirely unexplored, and likely never will be fully explored. It's always a matter of time before a deep-core space-explorer (an automated cheap vessel that collects the data necessary to map uncharted regions of space) discovers a new "no flight zone" and is pulled into a black hole. A lot of the currently available data from the deep core comes from smuggling routes, haphazard experiments, slowly collected data and the odd new species being discovered in there. Themes: Deep Core represents everything humanity currently views space as - A vast and dangerous area we're not fully equipped to explore, where one might soon end up in a situation one cannot return from, where all the knowledge in the world will not be enough and new species might appear at every turn. Post Scream In the Post Scream era, the deep core colonies and what ever else was found in the deep core, was for obvious reasons lost to the surrounding world. The Deep core is full of lost worlds, drifting spacecrafts and space stations. It's more or less classified as a dead-zone. The Core Worlds Despite the name, the Core Worlds surround the actual galactic core, and are further away from it than the Deep Core is. The Core Worlds were some of the first populated worlds to reach space-age, and the sheer density of systems and planets in than small area makes it one of the most populated in the galaxy, and it also helps that a lot of trade-routes go through the Core Worlds, relying on the gravitational pull of the galactic core to sling-shot. Themes: The Core Worlds represents Europe better than anything else in the galaxy - A lot of very different nations, with complicated politics, but many attempts at a united government - and despite other nations coming further with their actual establishment of united government, The Core Worlds remain the high point of civilization in the galaxy. Post Scream The Federation rose out of the ashes of the Old Republic, with it's power base on Coruscant. The Core Worlds were some of the most easily salavageable, because of the many hyperspace lanes going though them, attributing directly to why the Federation is currently the most technologically advanced nation, second only to the mysterious Chiss Ascendancy and the few independent corporate worlds. The Core Worlds are littered with military outposts and strict colonies where people are driven towards progress and forced into a specific lifestyle by society. Capital of the wage slaves. Inner Rim The Inner Rim is home to a lot of old power houses that cannot really boast any power to speak of anymore. Back in the day, the Inner Rim was littered with powerful nations that could easily stand on their own and would laugh at the prospect of ever falling behind economically or in importance or power. Today, these nations mostly survive on tourism, as their cultures have not been able to keep up with the decline of their nations. Themes: Greece. Post Scream The Inner Rim was better prepared for the collapse of society than most regions of space, but lacking in wealth and importance, the inner rim still has a lot of lost worlds and planets that have been lost to the ages of time. The few worlds that did survive the Scream in the Inner Rim are mostly isolationist worlds, that have had to finally get their act together and are now very independent as a result. Large portions of the Inner rim was owned by either the Alliance of the Federation, small portions still belong to the Triumvirate. The Inner Rim worlds are more inclined towards joining the Alliance in general, having given them a great influx, but some of the worlds still dream of past glories, and see them selves achieving that within the Federation or Triumvirate - many remain independent as long as they can however. The Federation has engaged the Alliance in more than a few wars over control of the Inner Rim worlds, and largely these campaigns have been successful, resulting in there being something of a rebellion going on. The Alliance barely has a foothold in the Inner Rim anymore, only through a temporary alliance with the Triumvirate who felt that their presence in the Inner Rim was also being threatened by the Federation's expansion, was the Alliance able to negotiate a peace treaty regarding their few remaining systems. Mid rim The Mid rim is far enough away from the Core Worlds that many of the systems there are sworn to other galactic powers, or that they dare stand independent. Apart from that, there isn't really much to say about the mid rim. A lot of nations there are not able to keep up with the growing economy of the Core Worlds, despite belonging to the same government. There is a lot of corruption and undesired tendencies coming in from the Outer Rim. Themes: Eastern Europe Post Scream The Industrial Worlds of the Mid Rim were among the first to be reclaimed, many are company owned, by Nubian Interstellar or Czerka who rely on their cheap labor and steady supply of materials. The Alliance has a steady foothold in the Mid Rim, but a brewing cold war between the Federation and Alliance for control over it, was put to a stop recently, only because of the rebellion in the Inner Rim, and Federation forces being spread too thin to wage that many wars. Imperial Space Formerly unexplored space, the area known as Imperial Space turned out to be populated, even by Space Age civilizations. The area known as Imperial Space is very large, but the density of systems isn't very high - many of the worlds are minor colonies with only a few well established ones. For understandable reasons, only few trade routes go into this region of space (it was a late discovery), but this actually works out to the benefit of many, as the routes pass the same systems, making those wealthier. Themes: Current/Old Japan, Old India, Old China and the British Empire - There are aspects of both in this region of space, and those two fit oddly well together. The mysterious Chiss species are essentially the Star Wars answer to the Orient, and the Empire itself is the British Empire. Note: On the map, it's marked as Mandalorian Space and "Imperial Remnant" as the map is from another time period. Post Scream After the Scream, the Triumvirate became the new owners of Imperial Space. Rising from a very organized Empire, it wasn't difficult for them to regain most of their assets, but it took them centuries to actually develop a new identity. This caused them to be very isolationist for the first many centuries, and as a result Imperial Space is a cultural shock for both Alliance and Federation citizens - who are rarely permitted beyond the borders. While perhaps the smallest of all the factions when it comes to territory, the Triumvirate has by far the most stream-lined infrastructure and have advanced their few colonies the most, and their defenses, while not good for attacking, are considered tactically very sound. It's difficult to navigate Imperial Space without encountering Imperial Space Navy representatives or armed Space Stations, but the Military in Imperial Space is a lot less invasive than in other regions of space, generally being perhaps the friendliest thing you can encounter. Wild Space Wild Space is an expansion region full of colonies belonging to various other nations as well as new started unaffiliated nations. While probably the most potential region of space, Wild Space isn't currently offering much in the means of trade, but has a lot to offer people who want a new beginning or an interesting life on the frontier, or just people who want to do slightly safer space exploration, than the few nut-jobs who go into the core! Themes: The New World - the Frontier. Wild Space is the Wild West (in many of it's stages) of the galaxy. Hutt Space A nickname that has caught on so well that even in official capacity, this region of space, that makes up roughly a fourth of the Outer rim, is the "Hutt Space" - named so because almost every system within this region is controlled by either the exchange or the Hutt Cartels. One might think that these worlds are lawless, but this couldn't be further from the truth, in fact the laws are much more complicated in Hutt Space than one would think, and most criminals from outside Hutt Space would never dare go there. People have to hire cartel lawyers which are more akin to diplomats who deal in favors and "standing" with various bosses, through affection tokens (which are actually a thing in Hutt Space - because the word alone of a criminal is never enough) - using this to get people out of trouble or assist them in navigating the difficult laws of Hutt Space for pay. The Hutt Worlds are owned by criminals who use businesses within their own space to white-wash money, and deal in expensive (and often illegal) goods to other parts of the world. One is very likely to get pre-owned goods from the Hutt markets (and often without the original owner's consent). Themes: Arab Emirates, mixed with China and Mexico. Very few people, belonging to a special "chosen" culture and species rule there, lording over all others - Money can be made easy because they have what others want, not because they're good at getting it, or because what they have is the best, and the government doesn't care about it's people at all. The Outer Rim The Free-trade Alliance (FTA) is made up of parts of the mid- and even a few inner rim worlds, but the bulk of it exists in the Outer Rim and is an even bigger faction in the Outer rim than the Hutts, though they are somewhat evenly matched on power - which is sad, when you compare their sizes. The Outer Rim is also home to a lot of unaffiliated worlds that are ruled by their own governments, and many worlds that do not really have governments at all. There are a few worlds in the Outer Rim that swear to some of the bigger powers further into the galaxy, of course, but this isn't beneficiary to most as they are practically enclaves. Themes: Caribbean Islands during the height of Piracy, 3rd World, Asia. Post Scream The Outer Rim stretches far and wide, but is split 30/70 between the Alliance and the Triumvirate, in the Alliance's favor, discounting the portion of the Outer Rim referred to as Hutt Space. The Outer Rim was never very populated, but now it's full of new colonies and small nations popping up everywhere. Zakuul Space The Zakuul Empire has it's seat in what was previously an unexplored region of space. The Zakuul were lucky that this region happened to be littered with ancient nations ripe for the taking and gigantic planets with breathable atmospheres - a small golden cluster amidst the far reaches of space. Themes: Ottoman Empire Post Scream The Alliance has few truly civilized worlds, but Zakuul is among them. Protected by an army of salvaged droids and automated ships, used more or less as stationary firing squads, it's perhaps among the most interesting places to be a salvager - and the Government pays good money for those who aid them in their quest to recover the might of the lost Zakuul Empire. Zakuul itself pales in comparison to Coruscant if though of as a high garden of civilization. No curfews and generally very little military and police control, but a myriad of corporations and businesses in an ever lasting fight to screw each other over for market shares. Unlike Coruscant, Zakuul features large bouts of nature and agriculture, being perhaps twice as big as Coruscant. The rest of Zakuul space is fairly well explored, but the majority of the Alliance government's focus is on Zakuul itself, neglecting the smaller colonies quite a bit, leaving them to their own merit, but fortunately, most tend to see this as the merit of the Alliance, fleeing there in scores to avoid the controlling regime of the Federation.